sneezing for love
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: an HM fanfic of course, what happens when hawkeye iss over run again with his sneezing and itching only this time it was caused by his love life. taks place in season 11
1. Chapter 1

**A/N another fanfic I just keep on writing them, I wrote this one cause it kept my up last night being stuck in my mind so I had to get it out it takes place in season 11, 2 weeks after the episode 'who knew' HM fic (what if Hawkeye had another reaction exactly like he did when he had problems when a soldier came in wounded and stirred up emotions about his childhood, well this time it has to do with his love life) enjoy! :D**

It was a couple weeks after Millie carpenters 'memorial service' took place and Hawkeye took the liberty of delivering the eulogy and told his friends that he loved them, one in particular who he loved the most in a special way. when he said her name during the eulogy when he talked about his friends he shot her a special glance and said her name in such a graceful way, two of his friends had caught onto it B.J and colonel potter. They knew it for a while now but said no word about what Hawkeye had felt when it came to Margaret, but one fateful after noon changed everything in a good way even if it had come on in a bad way.

it was a warm Sunday afternoon 2 weeks precisely after Millie carpenters death, Hawkeye was sleeping in the swamp with the other 'swamp rats' after a grueling 45 hour OR session when he started sneezing, it woke the other occupants of the swamp B.J being the first one to react to it

_"Hawkeye you alright?"_

_"Yea, yea allergies"_

_"pierce that is what you said last time and look at what it turned out to be_ " Charles said shooting straight up and flipped off his black eye covers

"_it's different this time_" Hawkeye said from under his covers trying to mask the sound of his sneezes

"_Oh and how is it you know that its different this time"_ B.J asked

"_I just know, it's it's achoo"_

"_haha funny hawk I'm taking you to see colonel potter_" B.J climbed out of his cot and slid on his boots and blue bathrobe, he sleepily made his way over to Hawkeye "_upsy daisy_" he spoke as he grabbed his friends arms and pulled him up into a sitting position, he started sneezing again as B.J tried turning his friend around so he could slide on his boots, he succeeded with the first one when Margaret ran into the swamp

"_what's going on in here it sounds like some idiot playing an infected bugle with burned lips"_

Charles pointed to Hawkeye as he began sneezing again fiercely, she immediately rushed to his side she put her hand over his forehead, "_he doesn't have a fever what's wrong with him B.J" _her nursing techniques seemed to vanish when it came to her best friend being hurt or sick she lost all thought because she was focused on him

"_I don't know he just woke us up with his sneezing_" B.J replied slipping on Hawkeyes other boot "_I am taking him to colonel potter_" he leaned in closer to Margaret as she sat down beside Hawkeye draping his old dirty purple bathrobe he loved so much over his shoulders, as B.J leaned in he spoke quietly trying to not let Hawkeye hear him _"I'm worried Margaret that it might be like what he had last spring " _

"_you don't think it is do you?"_

"_I don't know that's why I'm worried now help me pull him up"_ he said grabbing his friends right arm, Margaret stood and grabbed his left, they hoisted him up, an when he was standing still he started scratching his chest and arms quite hard, they dragged him out of the tent quickly and over to colonel potters, they knocked on the door just as a chorus of Hawkeye's sneezing sprang out, the door slammed open and colonel potter ushered them in

"_what's wrong with him?"_ the colonel asked gesturing towards Hawkeye as he continued to scratch

"_I don't know colonel he claims its allergies, … you don't think it cou-"_he was interrupted

"_yes I do think it could be what he had last time I'm calling Sidney, stay here_" he ran from his tent and to the big metal building that held his and Klinger's offices, he burst in startling awake the Lebanese company clerk from his slumber, he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes

_"KLINGER! Got on that talking machine and get Sidney freedman on the line pdq "_

"_yes sir_" the sergeant replied making his way over to his desk, he flicked the switches and spun the nob_" sparky? Can you patch through a call to major Sidney freedman " " thank you sparky" "yes ill hold" _he pulled the mouthpiece from his mouth and covered it with his hand _"colonel may I ask why you need major freedman on the phone so urgently "_

The colonel sighed and walked over to where Klinger stood _"it looks like Hawkeye might be having another reaction to something… like he had last spring _"

"_poor captain pierce, hello? Yea hold on for colonel potter_" he handed the phone to the tired colonel

He grabbed the phone without hesitation "_hello Sidney, seems we have a problem, yes its Hawkeye he seems to be having a reaction quite like the one he had last spring, uhuh do you think you could come our way and loosen up whatever is causing this, great see you at 1800 hours,"_ he slid the phone back into its rightful place and left the building making short work of his trip back to his tent, he opened his door to find Hawkeye scratching his body madly and Margaret and B.J trying to get him to stop "_alright B.J take him to the VIP tent Sidney is on his way he should be here in a couple of hours"_

"_yes colonel"_ he helped his friend to his feet and led him out the tent door, Margaret sat on the edge of the colonels bed looking a little lost,

"_he will be alright Margaret, but for both of your benefits I'm assigning you as his personal nurse, you will not leave his side unless requested by me, captain Hunnicut or major freedman"_

"_thank you colonel_" she stood and left, only colonel potter really knew anything about Margaret's feelings when it came to Hawkeye because quite recently actually after Millie carpenters 'memorial service' he found Margaret inside the supply room with tears in her eyes he had confronted her about why she was crying and she let it all loose to him, even telling him the most important detail … that she was in love with Hawkeye pierce.

**A/N so what do you think so far R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok so here Is chapter 2 hope you enjoy it **

Sidney freedman's jeep roared into camp and parked outside of the swamp, he climbed out finding no one there to guide him somewhere but he didn't mind he had been there enough to know what he needs to do, he pulled his suitcase from the back of the jeep and made his way inside to find B.J and Charles playing a game of chess, father Mulcahy and colonel potter talking about something. The old colonel stood up and shook Sidney's hand

"_great to see you Sidney "_

"_same to you Sherman, so where's my patient"_

"_VIP tent major houlihan is over there with him right now"_

"_oh well then I won't impose, I'll wait for her to leave "_

"_she doesn't have authorization to leave unless requested by myself, hunnicut, or yourself, so go ahead"_

"_alright I can do that"_ Sidney stepped out of the swamp and made his way to the VIP tent, he knocked softly _"health services" _

"_come in Sidney " _came a tired, small feminine voice

He opened the door and made his way inside, Hawkeye lay the way he had last time with an IV sticking out of his arm for fluid and Margaret huddled over him, "_alright Margaret you are free to leave now"_

"_are you sure Sidney"_

"_yep go ahead go get some sleep"_

"_alright, I'll be back in a bit Hawkeye_" she stood up out of her chair and bent down and kissed his head, she walked out of the tent slowly, Sidney walked over to the chair where Margaret was just sitting and sat down himself

"_so Hawkeye tell me, what was that all about?"_

"_what was what?"_

"_with Margaret, she kissed you on the head, why is that?"_

"_I-I don't know, why is that so important?"_

"_II just thought there was an explanation behind it, that's all. So tell me how have you been feeling the past couple days?"_

"_tired, stressed, dead on my feet, you know there's a lot of that in a war so I don't know why you asked me"_

Sidney just stared at him

"_right how am I feeling, well the past few weeks have been kind of tuff on everyone because one of our nurses uh … uh died two weeks ago"_

"_really how did that happen?"_

"_she stepped on a landmine when she went for a walk after… after…"_

"_after what?"_

"_well I went out with her a couple of times, Millie carpenter, so it's been kind of sorrow filled around here lately"_

"_and how do you feel about that?"_

"_feel about what?"_

"_how do you feel about Millie carpenters death"_

"_I … I don't know we weren't very close"_

"_you just said you went out with her a couple of times"_

"_yea I did but… we only ever jumped in the sac a few times I didn't really know her"_

"_I see, has this affected you in any way?"_

"_well I delivered her eulogy, it kind of taught me to start showing my feelings a little more"_

"_really what else?"_

"_well that's it, it made me want to let people know how I feel about them"_

"_I thought you didn't know Millie that well so how did you deliver the eulogy?"_

"_well I saw that no one else had volunteered so I took it upon myself to do it , father Mulcahy gave me her diary…"_

"_really was there anything in there that upset your or…?"_

"_well uh… she spoke of how she didn't know if she was in love with me, and that she was afraid to tell me so that's what made me you know want to tell my friends how I feel about them "_

"_really by any chance did you love Millie"_

"_no … no I don't want to fall in love again…"_

"_interesting why is that?"_

"_I-I just don't want to"_

"_is there an actual reason behind why?"_

"_well I guess but it's not important, I'm kind of tired Sidney could you leave_" he said a little strongly turning onto his side facing away from the psychiatrist

"_alright but we are going to pick up from where we just left off_" he stood up and walked to the door " _goodnight Hawkeye " _

""_mhm"_ came the muffled reply followed by massive sneezing, Sidney just shook his head and left he entered the swamp where everyone sat anxiously waiting, Klinger had now joined them

"_how is he Sidney"_ the colonel asked in a whisper

"_well he seems –"_ he spoke loudly when he was cut off

"_shhh"_ the colonel put his finger to his lips and pointed towards Hawkeyes cot, Margaret lay there cuddled into a small heap asleep clutching Hawkeye's pillow

"_as I was trying to say before I think this has to do with Miillie carpenters death, but not really Millie herself, he got really tense when he talked about his feelings for his friends and then when we stumbled upon his love life he told me to leave, so I obeyed_ " he said quietly now walking over to the guest cot in the far corner of the swamp, Sidney had no idea what might be causing this but colonel potter sure did, he just needed Sidney to find the missing pieces then just wait for the outcome and wait on Sidney's expertise to help him and let it out into open air, everyone stood up and left except Margaret, colonel potter draped a blanket over her and left

_Everything was dark and cold, shells falling, bullets flying in every direction he huddled closer to someone beside him, he grabbed her trembling form and held her close rocking her, and kissing her beautiful golden hair, voices could be heard in the distance barking orders in what seemed north Korean "hold me Hawkeye please hold me " "I've got you I've got you I won't let anything happen to " he rocked her back and forth stroking her back when the voices got louder he huddled closer to her under the make shift shelter under a huge rock, then something started tugging on the form beside him and his confirmation was correct they were north Koreans , he felt some one push him out of the way while, some others grabbed the woman who used to sit beside him "HAWKEYE" she screamed "HAWKEYE HELP ME PLEASE HAWKEYE" he tried getting up but someone pushed him back down and held his arms while someone else held his legs he could see her being dragged off into the distance he screamed as loud as he could "I LOVE YOU MARGARET " but his voice was muffled by the artillery then he felt it something hit his head _,

he shot straight up sitting in a cold sweat, breathing heavily _"calm down pierce before you make yourself truly crazy_" came the colonels soft voice

"_where is she_ " is all he could say

"_where is who pierce?"_

"_where is she "_

"_I don't follow you "_

"_where … where is Margaret" _his breathing was heavy and rapid

"_she's fine lay back down_" the colonel tried pushing him back, when Hawkeyes hands clamped his bathrobe and he held him tight with a fierce look in his eyes he spoke " _you son of a bitch where is she_" the colonel tried brushing him off "_relax son she's in the swamp now lay down!"_ he said sternly this time pushing him back down forcefully " _now go back to sleep"_ before he finished speaking Hawkeye was out like a light, he muttered to himself "_ Sidney better make Hawkeye confess his love for Margaret soon or Hawkeye will be claimed crazy permanently"_

**A/N so what do you think? R&R please!**


End file.
